


Wings over the sea

by Senshisue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Flottillenadmiralin, Flügel - Freeform, Haki (One Piece), Liebe, Meer, One Piece Universe, Piraten, Slow Burn, grandline
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senshisue/pseuds/Senshisue
Summary: Yasashiku Kamome, eine Flottillenadmiralin der Marine.Marco der Phoenix, 1.Kommandant der Whitebeard Piraten.Beide leben in unterschiedlichen Welten und doch begegnen sie sich in den unterschiedlichsten Situationen.Sie ist still, redet nur wenn nötig, stark vielleicht sogar gefährlich und doch ist sie sanft und will beschützen was ihr wichtig ist.Er ist stiller als der Rest seiner Crew, stark und doch beschützerisch. Er ist ihr nicht unähnlich.Vielleicht ist es genau das was die beiden so zueinander zieht. Warum er ihr bei ihrem ersten Treffen geholfen hat und warum sie ihn bei ihrem zweiten Treffen nicht verriet.Erst war es nur das Gefühl den anderen nicht ernsthaft verletzen zu wollen doch wird daraus mehr? Und wenn ja, wie, wenn die beiden doch auf komplett verschiedenen Seiten stehen?Folgt Yasashikus Leben und wie sie Marco kennenlernt.© Alle Rechte der (nicht ausgedachten Figuren) Figuren und Handlungen liegen bei One Piece und Oda. Bei allen von mir ausgedachten Figuren (z.B Yasashiku Kamome), der Handlung und der Geschichte, liegen die Rechte bei mir !
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s)





	Wings over the sea

"Mama wie findest du meine neues blaues Kleid. Papa hat es mir gekauft, er sagt das es mir ausgezeichnet steht!". Rief das siebzehn Jährige Mädchen mit fröhlich strahlenden Augen.  
"Er hat recht Schatz du siehst super aus. Ich bin fast schon neidisch". Sagte ihre Mutter spielerisch. Ihr Blick war sanft und ihre Augen waren so hellblau wie die See höchstpersönlich.  
"Makoto, wir wollten doch zusammen kochen. Nun komm schon endlich, deine Bilder können auch warten!". Rief ihre Mutter dem Vater zu der in die Küche trat, lächelte und ihrer Mutter einen Kuss gab. "Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen". Sagte das Mädchen mit einem kleinen grinsen. Beide lachten und gaben ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf den Kopf was sie lachen ließ.  
"Sally, Frau Alkray hat ein Termin für eine Fotosession gemacht. Sie möchte einige Gruppenbilder mit ihrer Familie". Sagte der Vater als er sich zum Fenster begab um es zu öffnen.  
"Wie wunderbar, die Leute scheinen von deinem neuem Beruf wirklich begeistert. Es ist gut das du deinem Hobby folgst statt dem Handwerk. Du warst nie glücklich in deinem Job". Seufzte die Mutter. Kein Wort kam von dem Vater der starr am Fenster stand. Seine Körperhaltung war angespannt und die Tochter sah wie eine Schweißperle an seinem Gesicht herunter rutschte.  
"Sally geh und schließ die Türen und Fenster". Hörte sie ihren Vater ihrer Mutter zuflüstern. Verwirrt blinzelte die siebzehn Jährige. Schnell rannte die Mutter los, gefolgt von ihrem Nachwuchs. Zusammen schlossen sie was geschlossen werden konnte. Wieder in der Küche sahen beide das der Vater ein paar Koffer bereit gestellt hatte.  
"Piraten". Flüsterte er seiner Frau, furchterfüllt, zu. Mit einem Blick aus dem halb geschlossenen Fenster nickte diese. Ihre Hände klammerte sich an die Jacke des Vaters der seine Familie beschützend in den Arm nahm. Draußen hörte man bereits wie schreie näher kamen. Schreie voller Angst, schreie der sterbenden und schreie der Piraten die sich anfeuerten und lachten.  
"Wenn wir das Haus verlassen kriegen sie uns, was sollen wir tun?". Fragte ihre Mutter mit großen Augen. Der Vater sah nachdenklich auf die Tür bevor er sie und Sally an der Hand nahm und ins Schlafzimmer führte.  
"Schnell in den Schrank!". Flüsterte er eindringlich. Er öffnete die Türen und alle drei schlüpften hinein. Ihr Vater auf der einen Seite und ihre Mutter auf der anderen. Leise wimmernd saß die Tochter in der Mitte an ihre Mutter gepresst die sie fest an sich drückte. Ein lauter knall schallte durch ihr Haus und Gelächter war wieder zu hören. Ihre Augen wurden weit und ihr wimmern lauter.  
"Papa ich hab Angst". Flüsterte das Mädchen leise. Er hielt ihr schnell die Hand vor den Mund und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. Sie nickte leicht und er nahm seine Hand weg. Schwere Schritte nährten sich dem Schlafzimmer und auch diese Tür wurde aufgetreten.  
"Nehmt alles mit was ihr finden könnt. Der Boss will schnell hier weg bevor die Marine noch kommt". Die Schritte kamen immer näher, der Boden bebte leicht und alle hörte schweres Atmen.  
"Irgendwie riecht es hier süßlich". Sagte jemand stark einatmen. Neben dem Schrank blieb dieser jemand stehen. Die Mutter hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Auch der Vater sah etwas panisch aus, versuchte aber seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. In den Ohren der Tochter hört sie nur noch ihren starken, unregelmäßigen Herzschlag. Der Pirat wollte gerade weiter gehen da spürte sie etwas an ihrem Fuß und sie kreischte auf. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ihre Eltern herausgezerrt.  
"Na was haben wir denn hier?". Fragte ein großer Mann auf das Mädchen herab lächelnd.  
"Bringt sie zum Platz!". Rief ein Mann von draußen. Sie wurden alle gepackt und weggeschliffen. Sie sagte kein Wort, weint nur leise vor sich hin, anders als ihre Eltern. Gerade ihre Mutter wehrte sich gegen die dreckigen Griffe der Piraten. Auf dem großen Platz der an den Hafen grenzt stand ein Mann dessen Anblick sie zum zittern brachte. Er war muskulös, mindestens drei Meter groß, schwarze, unordentliche, lange Haare in einen unordentlich Zopf gezogen. Ein blaues Hemd und weite graue Hosen die bis zu seinen Knöcheln reichten. Ein Auge war gezeichnet von einer großen Narbe die sein Auge grau färbte. Das andere leuchtete in einem hellen Rot-Ton der erdrückend wirkte. Sein Grinsen war böse, gefährlich und verriet das er sich seiner bewusst war.  
"Verneigt euch vor den Curario-Piraten!". Schrie er. Fast automatisch viel die Tochter auf die Knie genauso wie ihr Vater und alle anderen Einwohner. Nur ihre Mutter stand mit erhoben Kopf da. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen da schlug ihr einer der Piraten von hinten mit einer Keule auf den Kopf. Kurz ächzend viel sie zu Boden. Ein wenig Blut sammelte sich um sie. Der Kapitän der Bande trat nun vor und stellte sich vor die Mutter. Grob beugte er sich vor und riss ihre Mutter an ihren Haaren hoch. Mit einem schwachen Blick sah sie ihn an, spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und lächelte schwach. Ihre Augen wurden dunkelblau, statt dem himmelblau das sie sonst so sanft ansah. Kurz dachte die siebzehn Jährige eine Veränderung an ihrer Mutter wahrzunehmen doch ihr Blick wandte sich zu den Kapitän. Sein grinsen war verschwunden und ein ausdrucksloser Blick formte sich als er der Mutter das Genick brach. Das Geräusch des knacken brannte sich in das Gedächtnis der Tochter und wiederholte sich in ihrer starre wie eine beschädigte Schallplatte.  
"Sally!". Der Vater erhob sich und stürzte auf sie zu doch ohne zu zögern trat ein andere Mann vor und schlug ihm mit einem leichtfüßigen Hieb den Kopf ab. Schlitternd kam sein Körper auf. Sein Kopf neben der Leiche der Mutter die der Kapitän zur Seite geworfen hatte. Nichts regte sich um sie herum. Die Gefühle in der Tochter gerieten aneinander und dann spürte sie nur noch eine Sache, als die Emotionen wie ein Blitz durch ihren Körper schossen, Schmerz. Ein Schmerz als würde ihr inneres sich nach außen wölben tat sich auf. Hätte sie es nicht mit einem Blick über ihre Schulter gesehen, hätte sie nicht geglaubt was in dem Moment passierte. Ihr Fleisch am Rücken dehnte sich immer weiter aus bis es platzte und Knochen zum Vorschein kamen. Knochen die von Fleisch und Blut bedeckt wurden, wie als hätte jemand einen Vorhang weggezogen, wurden sie plötzlich sauber und bedeckt von Federn, Federn so weiß wie die Reinheit persönlich. Mehr als stumm schreien konnte sie ab dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr. Die Federn stellten sich auf, wurden spitz, hart, tödlich. Langsam glitten sie von den Flügeln auf den Boden. Danach folgten Minuten von Geschrei, Schwärze und einer warmen Substanz die sich um das Mädchen herum sammelte.

Mit den Händen über dem Gesicht, Flügel gestreckt, nur einzelnen Knochen und eine aller letzten Feder die langsam wie ein Blatt im Herbst von dem Flügel abflog, kniete sie am Boden. Sie weinte bitterlich. Vor ihr lag der Mann der das Dorf angegriffen und ihre Eltern getötet hatte. Hinter ihr das Dorf und die restlichen Piraten. Alles im Umkreis war blutig und voller weißer Federn die sich schwarz färbten.  
"Was habe ich getan?". Wimmerte Sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Hände presste sich gegen den Skalp des Mädchens, wobei sich ihre Nagel so in ihre Kopfhaut gruben das sie anfing zu bluten. Das vorher blaue Kleid war übersät von schwarzen und weißen Federn. Leuchtend graue Augen wurden dunkel und kalt. Ihr Mund der immer wieder durch ein leises wimmern geöffnet war schloss sich langsam, wie eine Truhe die niemals geöffnet werden sollte. Niemand um sie herum war noch am Leben.

Erst Stunden nach dem Vorfall traf die Marine an der ruhigen Insel ein. Alles war so wie Stunden zuvor auch. Das Mädchen hatte sich kein Stück bewegt, alleine ihre Hände lagen jetzt an ihrer Seite und ihre Flügel waren verschwunden. Die Soldaten der Marine betraten nun die Insel, alle mit entsetzten oder ernsten Blicken. Einer der vielen Soldaten stach dank seiner Größe besonders heraus. Er liefen gefolgt von einer kleineren Gruppe auf den großen Platz. Schnell glitt sein Blicke zu dem Knienden Mädchen das unter den vielen Leichen herausstach. Kurz warfen er seinen Leuten einen Blick zu der zeigte das sie sich zurückhalten sollten. Langsam und bedacht trat der Mann an das stille Mädchen heran.  
"Hey kleine, bist du verletzt?". Vor ihr angekommen kniete er sich hin. Das Mädchen reagierte nicht. Zuckte nicht mal und schien nicht zu atmen, würde man nicht genau hinsehen.  
"Kannst du mich hören?". Leicht berührte er ihre Schulter, im nächsten Moment schien sein Herz zu brechen. Noch nie hatte jemand mit so einem Blick zu ihm hoch gesehen. Ein Blick so kalt das er einen gefrieren ließ, hinter dem aber so viel Schmerz, Trauer und Verständnislosigkeit steckte das man nicht anders konnte als Mitleid zu empfinden. Kein Wort fiel von ihren Lippen, selbst als er sie hoch hob und in die Richtung seines Schiffes ging, schwieg sie. Sein Blick glitt noch einmal über den Platz, die Zerstörung und die Federn mussten einen Grund haben doch er wusste nicht was passiert war und so überließ er die Arbeit seinen Untergebenen. Das junge Ding auf das er jetzt herunter sah war eingeschlafen. Wahrscheinlich zu erschöpft um weiter wach zu bleiben.


End file.
